realityshowfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Conquest: Morocco
Conquest: Morocco is the 4th season of Conquest. It featured 14 contestants competing in Morocco for the $500,000 prize. It is the first season to last 39 days, as well as the first to have a previously eliminated contestant return to the game. The season was won by Bryan. Season Summary The season began with 14 new contestants entering the competition. An early alliance formed between Xander, Bryan, Sierra, and Ameena. Delany, Jacqueline, and Naima also forged a close relationship. At the first challenge, Itzel and Jason struggled, which landed them in the bottom 2. Despite Jason rubbing Delany, Jacqueline, and Naima the wrong way, the tribe unanimously eliminated Itzel in 14th place. Following Itzel's elimination, Angelo & Emmett formed a strong friendship and made a final 2 commitment. Delany and Angelo fell into the bottom 2 at the next elimination, and Delany was voted out due to her outsider status in the tribe, with only Naima and Jacqueline voting to save her. Jacqueline would be eliminated at the following tribal council, with only Naima voting to eliminate Jason. With 11 people left in the game, the alliance of 4 seemed to be on a hot streak. However, Ameena fell into the bottom 2 against outsider Keenan on Day 12. Sierra, Bryan, and Xander attempted to woo Angelo, Emmett, and Jason into their alliance, but Naima organized the outsiders of her, Leslie, and Emmanuel against Ameena. Angelo and Emmett ultimately went along with Naima's plan, and Ameena was blindsided in a 5 to 4 vote. Naima hoped that this would mark the beginning of a strong alliance, but Leslie and Keenan wound up falling into the bottom 2 in the next challenge. The tribe chose to keep Leslie, who was the oldest woman of the game, as a potential goat to take further. Keenan was voted out in an 8 to 0 vote on Day 15. Despite Ameena's blindside, the alliance of Sierra, Bryan and Xander seemed poised to once again take over, after making new deals with Emmett, Angelo, and Jason. Naima & Leslie agreed to keep an eye out for each other, although both felt that they were in a dubious situation. Emmanuel and Emmett fell into the bottom 2 next, after struggling in a memory challenge. Naima and Leslie sensed an opportunity to vote out a potential threat in Emmett, and conscripted Jason and Angelo to vote with them to take him out. Meanwhile, Bryan's alliance wanted Emmanuel out, as he was a bigger social threat. Angelo decided to align with Naima & Leslie, as he realized that Emmett was more loyal to Bryan than to him, but Jason decided to stay with the majority alliance. In the end, Emmanuel was voted out in a 4 to 3 vote. On Day 19, the first major twist of the series was revealed: the first 6 eliminated contestants had been living on a separate island and would compete for a chance to re-enter the game. Ameena wound up winning the comeback challenge, allowing her to return to the game and compete. Sierra was overjoyed to see her best friend return, while Bryan felt like it was the final nail in the outsider's coffin. Their celebrations were short-lived, however, when both Sierra and Jason fell into the bottom 2. Sierra was unanimously saved as she was a "core member" of the alliance, while Jason had been a late entry. He became the first member of the jury. With the momentum still in Bryan's court, his alliance began to steamroll the competition. Leslie would become the next eliminated, after falling into the bottom 2 against Xander. Emmett was eliminated soon after, when he fell into the bottom against Sierra, who was once again saved for being closer to Bryan, Xander, and Ameena. Sierra, recognizing her social game, secretly began planning a move against one of her allies: Bryan. However, she was reluctant to share her plan with anyone, as she feared that it would come back to him. With 6 people left in the game, the alliances were split between Sierra, Ameena, Bryan, and Xander, versus Naima and Angela, who were still seen as the outsiders. Both Angelo and Naima fell into the bottom next, but Angelo was seen as a larger physical threat than Naima. He was voted out in a 4 to 0 vote on Day 30, leaving Naima as the last outsider left in the game. Hoping to survive to the end, Naima continued to build a relationship with Sierra. Despite wanting Bryan out, Sierra was worried that Naima had become a bigger threat. Ameena and Naima would be the next to fall into the bottom 2, which made Sierra believe that they'd finally be eliminating Naima. However, Bryan realized that he could be walking into a tiebreaker scenario at the final 4, so he conscripted Xander to vote with him against Ameena. In the end, Ameena was once again blindsided in a 2 to 1 vote. With only 4 people left in the game, Naima felt that her luck was beginning to run out. Sierra felt betrayed by Bryan, and realized that if she wanted to win, both Bryan and Naima had to be eliminated. When Bryan and Naima both fell into the bottom 2 at the final 4 challenge, each petitioned Sierra to vote with them against the other. Sierra was torn, but in the end, she stayed loyal to her alliance with Bryan, and Naima was sent home unanimously. At the final 3 challenge, Sierra struggled, while it came down to Bryan and Xander. Bryan narrowly pulled out the win, and at tribal council, he chose to eliminate Sierra, who he saw as his biggest threat. On Day 38, Xander and Bryan competed in the jury vote challenge. Bryan ended up earning 4 votes, while Xander only earned 1, which worried him. At the final tribal council, Xander tried to argue that he played a loyal game and didn't have to backstab anyone, while Bryan pointed out his control within his alliance, and the amount power he held without ever being targeted. The jury heavily criticized Xander for riding Bryan's coattails, and Bryan end up becoming the first person to win with a unanimous jury vote. Future Appearances Sierra, Naima, and Bryan all returned for Conquest: Cambodia as All Stars. Bryan and Naima were voted out 16th and 11th respectively, while Sierra went on to win the competition. Angelo returned as a favorite in Conquest: Botswana, where he finished in 13th place. Bryan would again return for Conquest: Fiji for the "Heroes vs Villains" theme, where he placed 16th. Naima would again return in Conquest: Ghana alongside her cousin Sasheer, where she placed 12th. Ameena returned in Conquest: Yucatan, which had a "second chances" twist. She finished in 6th. Sierra would again return in Conquest: Arabia as one of twenty "legends", where she finished as runner up. Contestants Episode Guide Elimination Guide Episode 1: Itzel vs Kyle. Itzel was seen as a weaker overall player than Jason, and had ruffled feathers with her personality. (12 to 0) Episode 2: Angelo vs Delaney. Despite Delaney, Naima and Jacqueline all pushing the tribe to vote out Angelo, Bryan's new alliance with Sierra, Ameena and Xander saw Angelo as easier to work with. (9 to 2) Episode 3: Jacqueline vs Jason. Jacqueline was on the outside after voting for Angelo at the previous tribal council. Because she was on the outside, she was voted out unanimously. (9 to 0) Episode 4: Ameena vs Keenan. Keenan was seen as another outsider in the tribe, while Ameena was a part of the majority alliance. However, Naima and Leslie (Keenan's closest ally) were able to rally the other outsiders, specifically Angelo, Emmett, and Emmanuel, to blindside Ameena. (5 to 4) Episode 5: Keenan vs Leslie. Keenan and Leslie were a close duo, but Leslie was seen as less of a long-term threat to Bryan's alliance. (8 to 0) Episode 6: Emmanuel vs Emmett. Emmanuel was part of the "outsiders" alliance, consisting of him, Naima, Leslie, and Angelo. Emmett had the support of Bryan's alliance, which left Jason as the swing vote. Jason opted to vote with Bryan against Emmanuel. (4 to 3) Episode 7: Jason vs Sierra. Jason and Sierra were both a part of Bryan's alliance, but Sierra had been in the alliance since the beginning, while Jason was seen as a late entry. He was voted out unanimously. (7 to 0) Episode 8: Leslie vs Xander. The outsiders alliance was nearly decimated, and Naima was unable to find the votes to save Leslie. (5 to 1) Episode 9: Emmett vs Sierra. In a similar situation to Jason, Emmett was seen as a late entry to the majority alliance. Sierra was once again prioritizes over Emmett, sending him home. Only Angelo voted to save his former ally. (4 to 1) Episode 10, part 1: Angelo vs Naima. The last 2 members of the outsiders alliance, both were seen as threats. Sierra felt that Naima was a stronger social threat, but the others saw Angelo as a bigger physical threat, sending him home. (4 to 0) Episode 10, part 2: Ameena vs Naima. Although Ameena was a core member of the alliance, Bryan saw her as a big jury threat. He and Xander decided to go behind Sierra's back and blindside her. (2 to 1) Episode 11: Bryan vs Naima. Naima was the last outsider standing, and was a major jury threat. Naima tried to convince Sierra to vote with her after Bryan's betrayal, but Sierra was concerned by Naima's social game. (2 to 0) Finale, part 1: Sierra vs Xander. Bryan became the final MVP, and had to choose to eliminate either Sierra or Xander. He chose to eliminate Sierra, as he felt that she would be able to persuade the jury more easily than Xander. Finale, part 2: Bryan vs Xander. The jury felt that Bryan had played a more dominant strategic game, whereas Xander had rode Bryan's coattails for the majority of the game. (Jury Votes: 7 to 0, Jury Competition: 4 to 1) Voting History